1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a field effect transistor with multiple gates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For pursuing higher density of device, better specification and lower manufacturing costs, such as fin-like field effect transistor, a three dimensions structure design, so called FinFET hereinafter, is used in advance semiconductor process to achieve these goals, however, field effect transistor (FET) based on this advance process can't support high voltage generally and price of masks is much higher, so it needs special device design like increasing area of transistor to support high voltage.